Legend of Korra: Book ME: Mass Effect
by PRGedney
Summary: When Korra is visited by the fabled Commander Shepard, it's only a matter of time before shit hits the Now the Avatar and the Commander must team up in order to take down an insidious new threat that is hellbent on controlling all of the After all, how can you fight something that can control your minds? MaleShepxTali; Explicit Content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Commander:**

* * *

**Korra woke up in her apartment in Republic City; it was shining bright in her window and the air was clean.**

**Yawning, she scratched her head and looked at her left side; Asami was still sleeping soundly. She looked to her right and Lotus, the otherworldly Vizard and lover of Korra AND Asami, was snoring, his body in a strange position. Looking at the mess they caused the night before, it was a surprise that she had even woken up at all. Looking at the special toys that Asami made for her and Korra, Korra got out of bed and pulled some pajama pants on; slowly stretching her shapely legs, she walked into the bathroom and washed her face. Looking into the mirror, she saw her face; seeing it much more beautiful than before was a sight to behold.**

**There was a knock on her apartment door. "Coming," she exclaimed tiredly, walking to the door.**

**Opening it, she saw a tall man in his late thirties with a buzzed haircut and light stubble on his chin. His blue eyes were strong yet full of kindness and purpose. His strong body was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt under a black and red leather jacket with the symbol N7 on the right side, positioned on the right upper torso. Wearing a pair of strange camo cargo pants with a pair of black combat boots, he had a strange gun on his right side.**

**He wasn't a robber; Korra could tell that much. Was he a soldier? But of what?**

**"Are you the Avatar?" asked the man. "Do I have the right place?"**

**"Uh, yeah. I'm Avatar Korra, Mr...?"**

**"Commander John Shepard of Alliance Navy," answered the man, saluting Korra. Korra was a bit startled by that; she never had anyone salute her before. "I have an urgent message from Admiral Steven Hackett. May I come in?"**

**"Uh..." Korra was a bit hesitant. This Shepard... Could he be trusted? Deciding to take a chance, she let Shepard in while saying, "Sure thing."**

**"Thank you. I promise this will be short." Sitting down on one of the couches, Shepard looked around her apartment with interest. "Nice place you have here," he commented as Korra made some coffee from one of the Earth Kingdom's coffee farms.**

**"It's enough for me, Lotus and Asami, but thanks." Pouring a cup, she asked Shepard, "Coffee, Commander?"**

**"Please; it's been a long trip from the Citadel. And just call me Shepard; everyone else does."**

**"Well then you can just call me Korra. Everyone else does." Walking to where Shepard was sitting, she proffered the steaming cup of delicious Omashu Roast coffee, to which Shepard took with a grateful smile. "Thanks."**

**"No problem." Sitting in the comfy chair across from him, she watched Shepard carefully as he sipped his coffee. Seeing that he was indeed on the level, she relaxed a bit. "This is really good," observed Shepard as he took another sip. "What kind of coffee is this?"**

**"It's Omashu Roast, grown in the farms near Omashu City. They're renowned for their pristine agriculture." Setting her mug on the coffee table, she asked the question that had been nagging at her since Shepard first opened his mouth. "Why are you here, Commander? You mentioned Alliance Navy and an Admiral Hackett."**

**Setting his cup onto the table, Shepard exhaled slowly. "To put it straight, Korra," he explained, looking Korra straight in the eye, "I'm from another world entirely. The Council recently discovered your world and the civilizations upon it. However, there is a separatist group that has been formed through the union of various rebellions and terrorist groups, all joining together under one banner. We believe that your world would be a prime target for this new powerhouse in our galaxy simply because of the powerful beings you call 'benders' here." Looking around as if they were being watched, he added, "Look, Korra, I don't think the Council is telling us everything we need to know. As they usually do, I feel like they're holding back more information than they want us to know. Hackett and I are doing everything we can to get them to come clean, but in the meantime, we have contacted the leaders of your world in order to hold a war summit with our leaders. I'm required to be a moderator and you, being the Avatar and thus representing all the nations, have been required to attend as my co-moderator in the war summit, as well."**

**"What? I'm not even 21!" Outraged, Korra shot up and added, "Why do I of all people have to moderate a political event?!"**

**"I don't like it either. To be honest, Korra, when the Reapers were around, I had to play in politics in order to unite the galaxy together, and frankly, I just barely united all the races of the known galaxy together. I'm a soldier, not a politician. And you're a fighter, not a diplomat. But I think that's exactly what this summit needs: Non-politicians who can make these leaders work together." Shepard got up with his cup in hand and Korra did the same. "The summit is three days from now. We'll be moving troops and supplies into various important cities around your world, including Republic City; we'll be setting up planetary defenses with our fleets and ground and air defenses with infantry, artillery and fortifications. I suggest you get yourself ready."**

**"Korra?" Asami, half-naked with only an opened robe that exposed her underwear, appeared in the doorway, confused at this strange man in their apartment.**

**Shepard finished his coffee and handed the empty mug to Korra. "Thanks for the coffee; it was delicious. Until Thursday." Saluting Korra again, he nodded at Asami and walked out of the apartment.**

**As the door shut behind him, Asami walked to Korra with a suspicious look on her face. "Babe? Who was that?"**

**"It's not important right now."**

**"Oh?" Grabbing her crotch with a strong hand, she made Korra gasp in surprise. Whispering in her ear, she replied, "I'll make you tell me. You know I can."**

**"You'll have to do better than that," smirked Korra, sliding the robe off her smooth shoulders and letting it fall onto the floor with a soft thump.**

**Undoing her bra strap, Asami pulled Korra's bra off and grabbed her left breast tightly, making Korra moan. "Don't worry. I'll make you talk."**

**Kissing her lips passionately, Asami pulled Korra down onto the couch.**

* * *

**This will be a new series! Why is the Council so interested? What aren't they telling our heroes? And who exactly IS this new threat? Stay tuned!**

**EVER**

**PRG**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Republic City's Preparations:

"What do you mean we can't pass?" yelled Bolin as he, Mako and the otherworldly Vizard, known as Lotus, were being held by C-SEC officers. Their leader, a tall turian, was holding a nasty-looking rifle in his hands. Lotus kept his hand near his zanpakutou Shikeinohate in its shikai form (An ornate lightsaberesque hilt), just in case things got bad.

"Look, we're not finished with the barricades here, sir," said the turian for the fifth time. "Until we finish them, there's no way of letting people in or out of this district. If you really need to get to the Arena, you can always go down the Silver Glass Path."

All of Republic City was being prepared for war by the United Directorate of the Council, an alliance formed shortly after the destruction of the Reaper threat. Asari, turian, quarian, geth, krogan, salarian and human forces were working with the benders and defense forces of Republic City to prepare it for any sort of invasion.

Of course, this was happening to the other major cities and important places in the world. A lot of construction led to disruptions in people's lives.

And Bolin didn't like any form of disruption in his life.

"That'll take a lot longer, dude!" Mako groaned as Bolin got even more wound up at the C-SEC officer's suggestion. This was pointless. "The Arena is literally just ahead of us and now we can't get there! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Bolin." Surprisingly, Lotus walked up to the turian and turned his head to Bolin. "Just shut the fuck up and let me talk." Turning back to the turian, he asked, "Is it alright if I can fly my companions over the barricades? It'll be quick and won't hinder your work at all."

Looking at his comrades, the turian shrugged and replied, "As long as you can get this kid out of my face knock yourself out."

Without any warning, Lotus grabbed Mako and Bolin and flash-stepped to the other side of the barricades. Looking at the time, he said to Bolin, "Well, now you wasted 5 minutes of time that could've been spent getting to the Arena, so how about we use my Shunpo ability and get there?"

Mako sighed. "As long as we get there on time."

Without a second thought, the three disappeared on the spot.

Korra and Asami were sitting on the top of a wall outside the Arena, waiting for Mako, Bolin and Lotus. Lotus was a new addition to their group, having come from another realm in chase of a dangerous enemy that he and Korra killed. Lotus was a Vizard with strange abilities, a stranger weapon and an even stranger bone mask that appeared on his face when he summoned what he called his inner Hollow, named Sutol.

He was funny, brash, fiery and kind, yet was nearly unstoppable in battle. He was a great ally and an even better friend and companion.

Looking at her watch, Asami exhaled in frustration. "They're late," she grumbled. "They were supposed to be here at least 10 minutes ago."

Leaning back onto the grass and looking up at the stars, Korra said in an unconcerned tone, "Eh. They'll be here."

Asami exhaled in frustration and fell back into the grass; Korra pulled her close. "I just don't get them," exasperated Asami. Looking into Korra's blue eyes, she asked, "When are we going to be truly official?"

Korra laughed. "As soon as I'm sure that my dad won't have a heart attack when he finds out that I'm in love with a woman. A stunning, intelligent and wonderful woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Asami laughed. "True," she chuckled. Looking into Korra's eyes, she said simply, "I love you."

Korra smiled. "I love you too." They shared a passionate kiss, but they heard what sounded like Lotus' Shunpo and shot up.

There was an infuriated Bolin, an exasperated Mako and an extremely annoyed Lotus standing before them. Korra asked Lotus, "Let me guess. Bolin?"

"He wasted time arguing with one of the C-SEC officers when they wouldn't let us cross." Throwing the two off him, he said, "Shall we?"

As soon as he said that, the Arena exploded in various places. Lotus and Korra saw a strange man running in the crowds and his aura was blue...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Terrorist Chase:

* * *

The man was running through the crowds, pushing people out of his way. Korra and Lotus looked at each other; turning to Asami, Mako and Bolin, Korra yelled, "You guys get help!" Without any warning, Lotus and Korra shot into the air and flew onto the highway.

"Lotus! Do you see him?" Lotus looked around the highway and reached out with his reietsu; finding a large van with several similar reietsu energies in it, he pointed to the racing van and roared, "There!"

Korra nodded and flew down to try to intercept the van. One of the criminals looked out the window and started firing shots from an assault rifle, causing Korra to dodge and weave through the bulletstorm. When he saw that it wasn't working, he launched a fireball into a nearby truck and made it spin out of control; the truck was about to crush Korra when she saw a wave of black energies slice through the truck like it was butter. Looking up, Lotus had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the wreckage; his Shikeinohate was out, the black energy blade humming with Lotus' inner reietsu.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah!" she answered, regaining her flight. Lotus let go of her and they continued their pursuit of the criminals.

They quickly caught up to the van; seeing as how their hunters were closing on them fast, three of the six culprits started to unleash hell on them; this only angered Lotus, as he aimed his hand at their front left wheel and let loose a beam of light that punctured the tire and caused the van to violently spin out of control and into a nearby barricade.

Quicker than lightning, C-SEC was all over them; handcuffing the culprits, the leader, an asari, came up to Lotus and Korra and said, "Thanks for your help, Avatar and Vizard. We'll take it from here."

As they escorted the terrorists away, Bolin, Mako and Asami ran up to Korra and Lotus. "You guys okay?" asked Asami as she held both Korra and Lotus tightly in a group hug.

"Yeah!" Lotus was turning blue in the face; Korra noticed and said to Asami, "You're killing our boyfriend."

Quickly letting go, Asami kissed Lotus and Korra and said to Mako and Bolin, "Let's go celebrate!"

As everyone cheered, Korra realized that tomorrow was the day of the war summit. She felt an ill boding at the thought. She felt something would go horribly wrong.

And from what she saw of Commander Shepard, she bet that he was feeling it too


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for all these uploads; I was accumulating all these and now I'm updating all of my stories!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Summit:

"You expect us to just let you take over our nations and roll over for your Council?! Outrageous!" The Earth Kingdom Ambassador pounded the table in fury.

The Asari Ambassador raised her hand in a calming gesture. "Lord Ambassador, we are concerned only for the safety of your planet and its people. We are not invading your nations; we are providing equipment and supplies and the forces necessary to help your civilizations evolve into a more advanced state."

"By sectioning off different areas of our cities? By increasing security measures to unnecessary levels?" The Water Tribes Ambassador glared hard at the asari, her blue eyes hard and icy. "It's inconvenient for many merchants and families to have to go through multiple checkpoints in order to be able to see their relatives or sell their wares."

"Believe me, it's temporary, Lady Ambassador," said Primarch Victus, who had decided to attend this war summit personally. "We're simply trying to sort out all the confusion."

Korra sat next to Shepard and his friend, a turian named Garrus. Next to her was Lotus. Like all of them, Lotus looked annoyed and tired of all the arguing between the ambassadors.

Turning to Shepard, Korra whispered, "You had to deal with all of this when you were playing diplomat during the Reaper War?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose with his left index finger and thumb, he responded in a weary tone, "Yeah. Unfortunately." Leaning back in his chair, Korra looked more closely at the Commander. Although he didn't really explain his life story, he had the bearing of someone who had earned respect and trust; he was literally the galaxy's go-to guy. He was a three-time savior. A legend, by most people's general consensus. But to remain so humble and kind... He truly was a naturally-born leader.

It made Korra wonder about herself. She had grown up since coming to Republic City; it wasn't quite at a leadership level though. She wondered how Shepard had even dealt with it.

"... Avatar Korra?" asked a familiar voice. Looking up from her thoughts, she saw her teacher and the Air Nomad Ambassador at this war summit Tenzin looking at her.

Everyone's eyes were on her.

"The Asari Ambassador asked you a question, Korra," Tenzin continued.

"Right. Uh, sorry. What was the question? I was distracted; my bad."

The Asari Ambassador laughed with a look in her eyes that made Korra very uncomfortable as the other ambassadors laughed with her. "No bads taken, young Avatar," she responded. "I was asking on what your opinion on our efforts to advance your planet's civilizations."

Korra took a breath. Looking at Shepard, she remembered what he had told her before going in:

"Be honest. Trust your gut instincts. If something seems wrong, say it and say it straight. These people need to know what you truly think and feel. Don't try to tell them otherwise."

Exhaling, she replied, "Although I feel that the UDC's efforts and goals are genuine, the way they're going about it is all wrong. Just the other day, my friends Mako, Bolin and Lotus were trying to get to the Arena but since there wasn't enough manpower to complete the barricades from the Market Plaza to the Arena Stretch, they were held up for 15 minutes. If the UDC wants to really help us, they'll have to fully involve the entirety of the nations and Republic City's populace in order for us to truly advance.

"In short," finished Korra in her matter-of-fact voice, leaning on one leg while crossing her arms (her favorite pose), "If you want this to run faster and more efficiently, get all of us involved." She looked around as the ambassadors all murmured mixed feelings. Tenzin smiled at Korra.

Looking at Shepard, Korra saw the Commander with a grin on his handsome face. "Nice job," he whispered. He then stood up next to Korra and boomed, "I agree 100% with the Avatar. If the UDC wants this operation to run a lot smoother and get done faster, we ALL have to work together. This is the future of a planet, for God's sake. We have to or this will never be achieved."

Sitting down, the Asari Ambassador stood up again and clapped her hands together. "Today's discussions have come to an end," she said loudly. "By tomorrow, we must reach a decision. Until tomorrow."

As Korra, Lotus, Shepard and Garrus walked out of the meeting, Korra leaned on Lotus, exhausted. Sitting down on a nearby bench, Korra curled into Lotus while laying down. Shepard sat next to Korra while Garrus sat next to Lotus.

"Man, that was exhausting," groaned Korra as she ran her hand along Lotus' slender-muscled torso; it was a habit of hers.

Chuckling, Lotus turned her face to his and kissed her lips firmly. Breaking apart, he said simply, "You did good, girl. Asami and I are so gonna reward you." This made Korra blush a bit, a fact that was not lost on the Commander and his comrade.

"Good?" Garrus looked at the two of three lovers with exhilaration and pride. "Korra, you were fantastic! You totally moved the ambassadors, that's for sure. No way that ANY of them can oppose now that the fabled Avatar and Commander Shepard have made it clear that we have to work together in order for this to work."

"And you brought up a situation that happened to your friends. A personal example." Shaking her shoulder lightly in pride, Shepard added, "Those always add weight to what you're saying, and in playground politics like this, you need as much weight on your words as you can get in order to move the people who you want to move." Letting go of her shoulder, he rested his left shin on his right thigh and leaned his head back. "You were born to lead, Korra. Simple as that."

All of a sudden, the Asari Ambassador came up to them.

"Avatar Korra," she said in a dignified voice. "I was very moved by your opinion. I had no idea a 19-year-old girl could have such a strong demeanor. But where are my manners?" Bowing, she said as she came up, "Ashaia Taoki." Turning to Shepard and Lotus, she asked them, "May I relieve her from your company for a while? I wish to talk to her in private."

Looking at Korra, Lotus asked her, "You okay with this, Hun?"

Looking at Shepard, who seemed unconcerned, Korra got up and said, "Sure."

"Then let us go." With that, the two walked away from the group of moderators.

Garrus looked at Shepard. "That IS Ashaia Taoki, or the oldest sex predator alive, Shepard. Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Wait." Lotus shot up. "What do you mean, 'sex predator?'"

"Trust me on this, Lotus," assured the Commander as he leaned his head back again. "Ashaia isn't a fool; she won't try to seduce her by force. She'll use cunning and sly tactics to have the thoughts occur in her mind and then use a gentle nudge to claim her when she seems ready to lose control. But she's gonna have to try really hard with Korra." Looking up at the blue sky through the glass ceiling, he added thoughtfully, "The girl isn't someone who can be persuaded into anything unless..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ashaia's Proposal:

As Korra walked with the Asari Ambassador, Ashaia Taoki, she learned a lot about the galaxy and the various races. Ashaia especially made sure that Korra knew all about the Asari race; in two hours, Korra knew almost all the history about the Asari, especially their homeworld and her family.

They got lunch from a local seaweed noodle shop and decided to sit in one of Republic City's various parks to eat.

"So Korra," said Ashaia as Korra slurped her noodles hungrily, "I imagine having all these new races around you, all these new things you've learned about... It must be overwhelming."

"Eh." She shrugged and put her bowl down. Wiping her mouth with one of her fur bracers, she replied, "Compared to the crap I've seen, especially of the Spirit World, this wasn't really much of a shock."

Ashaia looked at her, her purple eyes full of interest. "So you CAN commune with spirits?" she asked the Avatar.

"Sort of. When I'm in the Spirit World, I see all kinds of spirits; however, I can't use any of my bending." Snorting, she looked up at the sky with annoyance and added, "It's pretty frustrating."

"So I would imagine." Sitting back, Ashaia let one arm drape on the bench where Korra was sitting. Korra suddenly felt somewhat uncomfortable. She didn't know why, but this Asari was definitely fronting on her. Why?

"Korra, I have lived over 300 years and never before have I ever met a woman like you," Ashaia said with a mixture of admiration and just barely noticeable lust, "and the fact that you're a human makes it much more astounding. You're much more powerful than Commander Shepard, but you lack discipline." Sitting up, she rested a warm hand on Korra's bare shoulder. "If you wished it, I could help you become a more disciplined Avatar."

Korra looked at her face; her face was full of good intentions, but her eyes spoke of ulterior motives.

"Um..." Korra decided to ask Shepard and her friends for their opinion. "Can I get back to you? I need time to think."

"Certainly." Getting up, Ashaia bowed and said, "It was a pleasure to talk to you, Korra. If you need me contact me through this channel."

Putting a channel into Korra's brand-new omni-tool, Asahia took her leave.

As Ashaia walked away, Korra sat on that bench. It was obvious that the Asari was sexually interested in her. And she'd be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't a little intrigued.

She just wanted to have Lotus and Asami's opinions. Before she did anything else.

After all, the three of them were in a joint relationship. It would be wrong if she did anything like that without getting their perspectives first.

And Shepard's of course.

Lotus and Asami were sitting together, finishing dinner. Lotus looked at the third plate of food that was Korra's; Asami noticed and simply ran her hand through the short bristles of his brown hair. Kissing the top of his head, she looked into his blue-hazel eyes with her yellow amber eyes and said, "She'll be home. Don't worry."

Lotus exhaled in worry, running his hands over his face and leaning his head on his palms. Asami simply began to caress his back warmly and lovingly; looking at him, she continued, "I'm just as worried as you are. An alien sex predator with Korra is not the most comfortable thought in my head too. But she's the Avatar, Hun. She can handle herself."

Lotus lifted his head as he suddenly heard light footsteps coming to the door. As they grew louder, he turned to the door and said, "Korra's coming."

"Huh?" asked Asami as the door was slammed open and Korra walked in, looking tired as hell. Closing the door and locking it, she looked around and saw her dinner on the table.

Flopping on the couch and heating her food with hot steam out of her mouth, Korra looked at Lotus; he looked worried.

"Well, she tried." Taking a bite of her salmon, she stuffed her face as she looked at Lotus and Asami. "She was really convincing. I almost fell for it." She looked at them with her favorite cocky look. "Almost."

Lotus laughed and hugged her tight. Asami joined in the hug and they all shared a kiss; the rest of the evening went smoothly.

The summit had concluded with the negotiations reaching an all-around high. The way that they ended had all parties satisfied.

Korra and Asami walked up to Lotus as he was meditating in the field near the Council chambers where the summit had taken place.

Looking up, Lotus saw that they were smiling deviously. Raising an eyebrow, he said to them, "Yes?"

"We were wondering if you'd like to come to a beach resort with us and the Asari Ambassador."

Lotus wasn't one to complain.


End file.
